The Legend of Zelda: Time Eclipse
by Damarius
Summary: After the events of Skyward Sword a plan was put in motion to save the Bloodlines of Link and Zelda but what Bella doesnt know is that this will test her and the ones she loves its a story of courage that spans two worlds and time itself. under editing.
1. Chapter 1

First and foremost I don't own twilight (thank god) or The Legend Of Zelda (dammed all to hell) this story will deal with a few twist with all the volturi coming to forks during Eclipse and giving some minor characters bigger parts due to this being heavy LOZ and merging the timelines and histories of Skyward sword and Ocarina of time.

Prologue: It had been a long hard fought battle but in the end Link was able to defeat the great demon king Demise but Zelda and link could not help but keep their thoughts focused on his last words to them.

_Flashback:_

_Defeated by an inferior child damn you all this will never end your lives will never have peace your descendants and all who aid you this day shall be cursed forever a cycle of endless bloodshed and despair I swear to you this my hatred shall be reborn again and again for all time._

Fi had asked link to place the master sword into the pedestal and then went into hibernation like state to watch over it

Impa had to stay behind to insure that Demise would not return and after meeting up with them in the form of an old lady she knew everything would be alright then they all turned to a young girl who had seen everything play out like it was a bed time fairytale.

Zelda went to her. This will not be the last time you see us but you will play a bigger role in ending the cycle that demise has set forth take care and be safe she said and then she gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and watched as she slowly fell asleep.

Link approached and gathered her in his arms and took her to the statue of the three goddesses and in a bright light she vanished from his arms. She's going to have it rough that one and from what we have seen in her world and her future it's going to be bad Link said to himself more than Zelda and old Impa.

Impa gave a soft grunt of agreement we shall have to watch and wait if we are able to break the curse then we will need all the help we can get she said.

But how do we help our descendants Zelda asked. We tell our story and we pray for the goddesses help to end this curse Impa informed them.

And so began the ancient legend of Hyrule passed down through its inhabitants. As for the young girl her story and upcoming part will not only test her of her beliefs but also the lives of those she loves. And that begins in a Town called Forks Washington.

Forks:

Hey kiddo you're up late as Charlie said as he came to greet his daughter who was outside just staring up at the night sky with the stars shining brightly. Yeah I just wanted to let you know I'll be going on a camping trip with the Cullen's and Jake it's a graduation gift we are going to be gone for a few days she let him know.

You know Bella I don't like it that you're going off with him and being alone for that long he grimaced. Come on Charlie it's going to be fine I know how you feel about Edward but I love him and besides Jake is there so I know how much that means to you and Carlisle will be there with Esme and the others she all but whined.

Okay but make sure you take care of yourself and call me before you get to your camp site got it. Yeah I know but please do not worries about it she said everything will be fine oh by the way this came for you it's got a weird seal on it.

Charlie almost fell over when he saw the envelope, are you okay Bella asked in confusion. Charlie was still a little too stunned to speak until he composed himself again huh oh yeah it's just from some old friends go on inside and I'll make some root beer floats ok he said absent minded.

Sure replied Bella not noticing the figure walking up next to her dad. She hasn't remembered that day yet and I don't think she will. It's almost time the sages have been scattered and the hero will be called soon. She just remembers a fairytale I told her she will never understand let alone forgive me for this, take care of my daughter Impa.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

**Bella POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about what I was told about Victoria, she was massing an army to attack the Cullen's and kill me so Edward would feel the loss she did when he and the others killed James.

The volturi had found out about it and decided that it be best if they came to assist but I knew it was more than that. Aro was waiting for the day I would be changed and wanted to include me Edward and Alice into his "collection" of bodyguards.

Hey penny for your thoughts Edward asked, I looked over to the love of my life and gave a half hearted smile to him. Bet you don't ask that a lot huh I asked as he gave me that smile I dream of and pulled me closer to him chuckling.

No I don't but I was worried you seem far off in your thoughts it's because of all that's going on I asked him? He always knew what to ask or say to me it made me feel safe to tell him.

I was just hoping for this all to be over and for Jake to visit I haven't seen him since we asked him and the rest of the pack for help I said. Edward sighed and spoke I told you being around that mutt is dangerous with the tempers they have and if you go to them while our "guest" are here they will kill us all.

I know but he's my friend and I want to see him I said. Bella the answer is no and that's final I won't let that mutt anywhere near you he said in a firm tone.

I sulked my shoulders and gave up in defeat you might be right but I can't let him go off and do something stupid that will start a war you know what Charlie would do if he found out everything?

Don't worry love I promise you everything will be all right he said kissing my forehead. Ok I got to get home and let Charlie know that we plan on going on a camping trip.

**Charlie POV**

Impa what are you doing here and what's the meaning of this letter I thought everyone including the princess was free of the curse Charlie asked the shiekah. I'm afraid it is not that simple my child Ganon has turned on the kingdom and is mounting his forces as we speak she informed.

As we speak is over ten thousand years ago I yelled and don't call me child again I was dragged to this time by the captain of the kings guard...my father to this time when I was 14 I shouted.

I never told my wife or my daughter the truth about where I am from or about my life. Charlie I know what you're feeling right now but she must come with us she said. There's something you're not telling me Impa so spill it. How do you think I came here and why now you never asked that Charlie she asked?

The temple of time and the ocarina I figured. Not only that but Ganon has harnessed the power of Demise and knows that you are here he plans to bring the entire town back to Hyrule and massacre everyone so he can get you and Bella out of the way.

But she doesn't know she has one of the stones let alone we are time worshipers goddess help me. Pinching the bridge of my nose and after what seemed like an hour he looked at Impa and asked the question he was dreading to hear the answer to.

When is all this supposed to happen? 2 days from now which is why I sent the letter it has a note from Links parents asking you to watch after him. This letter looks years old, 17 to be exact she corrected him.

What happened to his parents Impa I asked? They are both dead, slain in the last great battle with Demises remnant forces he was hidden with the children of the kokiri village by his mother under the guardianship of the great Deku tree she said.

Isn't that going to be strange considering he will oh I don't know keep growing older. Impa gave me a sideways evil glare. Okay but no dammit wait Bella is going camping can't this wait a day I asked.

It cannot Charlie but considering your situation I will give you one day to prepare the town. And how the hell am I suppose to do that? Impa then brought out the Ocarina of time which at this point seeing it I was freaking out and played the song of storms.

Time to evacuate the town child she said teasingly. Damn it what did I say about that child stuff. She responded with a good smack to the face replying because you must show respect to your grandmother she said.

Yes ma'am take care of my daughter Impa, turning back he could see Bella coming out with her bags packed just as Edward pulled up. Hey dad you ok I heard you arguing out here with someone?

Yeah I was just talking to, I turned around and Impa was gone, slumping my shoulders I said to myself I guess anyway have a good time but be careful as you can see a storms coming. Edward something wrong Bella asked, no it's nothing I'll tell you later.

**Well that's the end of chapter one hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did writing it please review and your opinions are welcome more chapters coming soon. thanks for the reviews guys its helping alot**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

**Bella POV**

Something was bothering Edward but he said he wouldn't tell me until we were all together he seemed so worried.

As soon as we got to the house Alice came out with jasper she seemed scared and hugged me with a bear grip. Alice cant breath here she let go apologizing. What's wrong I asked? You guys all seem like you lost your best friend. That's just it I can't see the future straight it's all jumbled up and I'm also seeing images of the past about your dad Alice said.

Has that ever happened before I asked, no answered Edward and now I can't read his mind either it's like he just changed all of a sudden and jasper can feel his aura from here.

I didn't know you can do that jazz I looked thoughtfully at him. That's the thing bells I don't have that ability he said.

Just then Aro came out and greeted me I completely forgot he and his goons were here. Hello Bella it's good to see you I was just discussing with the others about the situation but enough of that are you all ready to go he asked?

I gave the bravest smile I could and told him yeah. I assumed he was informed of the pack joining us in the battle.

That is a lovely necklace by the way may I ask where you got it from I just realized I had it, it's a sapphire gem my dad gave it to me a while back huh that's funny I don't remember having put it on I thought to myself.

Carlisle came out and said we were all packed and the vehicles were ready to go. As we all gathered in the cars I could see someone in the distance looking at us from the tree line.

Love what is it Edward asked me is something wrong he asked? You don't see that person over there staring at us I said, he looked where I was staring at but no one was there now.

Might have been one of the mutts lets go before we have to sit with Jane and Alec. I looked over to see said twins, Jane was glaring at me guess she's still upset that her power can't affect me.

**Jake POV **

I couldn't believe that leech, he brought more of his kind here to assist with the battle and to top it off he brought Bella along too.

Leah had just come and informed Sam and I that they were here so I went to greet the blood sucking fairies. As soon as I saw them Bella ran up to me and gave me a hug.

I could hear the leech give me a low growl I smirked at him, Sam seeing this got to showing everyone where we would be camping as well as set up for the attack.

That night Bella was freezing so I used my body heat to keep her warm and also got into an argument on with the leech on what was best for her.

After she was warm enough I went outside and saw Leah she was sitting at the campfire with her brother Seth. Hey guys what's going on I asked?

What's going on is that we shouldn't be fighting your girlfriends fight we were all having normal lives until those bastards came back Leah fumed.

Seth seeing where this was going tried to calm his sister but I beat him to the punch starting the argument he was trying to avoid.

You know what Leah it's starting to get real sickening listen to you bitch and moan about what's going on and for your information I love her even if she is with the leech I said.

Oh please have you ever considered the fact that if you do end up together you will imprint on someone else she said. That's not going to happen I can fight it because I know she loves me I retorted.

Keep telling yourself that Jake I'm sure it will get easier to believe over time Seth answered. I scoffed saying whatever walking off into the woods to be alone.

It was then I heard a sound that got my attention I brushed it off at first but then it got louder. It was children laughing then I knew I was losing it because I started to see ghost of kids in green clothes playing. They didn't notice me at first until a small blond girl walked over to where I was standing.

She stopped and looked up at me she had a blank look on her face and then said something in a language I could not understand I tried my best to listen then as if she finally understood me she spoke in English.

You need to get back to your friends now the demon lord's forces are coming and you need to be prepared to face him. You're joking right is this one of those leeches tricks. I assure you this is not a trick the army you were preparing for are gone and the demon lord Ganon is coming with his forces now you must get your entire group together now she said.

Do as she says Jake a voice from behind me shouted I turned to see who it was it was and saw Charlie and a woman running up to me. Charlie what are you doing I stammered who is this I asked looking bewildered.

There's no time for that where is everyone we have to go now he said. Over at the site but you shouldn't be here and what's with the weather I asked.

The women who gave me a shove yelled for me to show them the site so I ran with them to the camp site. Bella I screamed out alerting everyone in the camp to our presence.

She came out of her tent with Edward and was shocked to see her dad and the woman with him. Dad what are you doing here and who is this it's dangerous here. We have to leave all of us now. We can talk later come with me now all of you he said.

No dad you have to tell me what's going on here Bella asked? Hey do I ask you about the vampire your dating or wolf boy huh? We all looked over to Bella shocked that Charlie knew about us.

Before you all say anything I've known for a while even before Bella came to live with me and this is Impa she is here to help us now let's go he yelled we have to get out of here now. Child it is to late we must bring them to Hyrule now the dark skinned woman said looking in the distance.

Stop calling me that please Charlie said but then looked at her then noticed she was looking in the distance and got a look of horror on his face. Oh goddess no their here come on now we looked in the direction they were staring at. What we saw looked like something out of lord of the rings.

Ogre like creatures were marching toward us and leading them was a large dark skinned man and I mean Andre the giant large. He stopped raising his hand to stop his horde.

He looked over us all and then focused on Bella. Give me the stone child it's all I want and I will leave you in peace in his deep bass like voice.

Forget it Ganon you cannot have the Zora's stone shouted Impa. This is none of your concern shiekah stay out of this. You heard her Charlie growled at him. He turned to look at him and smiled evilly at him.

Hello again Charles it's been far too long we missed you after you and your father left he chuckled. Dad what does he mean by that what are you not telling me Bella asked.

I told you we don't have time besides he said looking up looks like our ride is here. A tornado funnel came down and swooped us all up we were being tossed all over and around in it the last thing we saw was the entire town disappear and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**Bella POV**

I woke up in a strange room with a woman, who looked like lady Galadriel; she was speaking in a weird language I didn't know. Where's my dad who are you where is everyone I asked her.

She continued to speak in that language I didn't know. I'm sorry I don't know what you're saying she gave me something to drink and gently pushed me down indicating me to rest.

I couldn't fight the urge of falling asleep while I was dreaming I was in a field with 3 women they were giving what look to be a young girl a small golden pyramid made up of three smaller triangles and then they flew into the sky.

Next I was in a field that reminded me of where Edward and I go to spend time together except it was more beautiful and felt majestic I watched as she set the pyramid on a shrine and turned around facing me.

She walked towards me, hello Bella it's time for you to wake up your friends are concerned for you she said. Who are you and what is this place why am I here… oh god am I dead.

The girl smiled gently and laughed. No you're not dead but you must wake up now. But where is, then suddenly I saw my dad lying on a bed I ran over to him, Charlie I screamed out oh god dad please wake up don't be dead I sobbed uncontrollably.

He is not dead his body is readjusting to being back in his native realm go now and all we be explained. Bella…wake up, but I can't just… but she was gone before I could finish and so was dad.

I finally woke up to see Alice sitting on my bed with Carlisle and Esme. Oh thank god your alright we thought we lost you Esme said as she hugged me. Where are we, does anyone know this place I asked? We were told to bring you and everyone else to the court yard outside once you woke up Esme said.

Bells I'm sorry but your dad he's in a coma Alice said he's in the next room over. No I have to go see him he wouldn't leave me.

No Charlie will be fine Bella you and your friends come with me now a voice from the doorway said. You I practically shouted at the woman I now knew was Impa what happened to us where are we and what did you do to my dad I screamed.

Lower you voice when you talk to me child she said in a deathly calm tone Alice went to defend me by rushing her but we were all surprised when Impa easily caught her by her collar and pinned her to the floor.

Don't do that again please, now if you are all calm come with me I will explain everything she said. We did as we were told and followed as soon as we reached the court yard Edward and Jake ran up to me.

I told them I was alright everyone was there but then there was girl I didn't recognize. She was speaking with Impa she was extremely beautiful which from the look Rosalie was giving her made me wonder if she was jealous.

After we all were sure that we were not injured Aro demanded to know what was going on and for that matter so did I.

**Impa POV**

Before you all lose what sense you have I must tell you that you are not dreaming and that Charlie is indeed fine I said. But that doesn't explain where we are lady or that fact how you know bells dad and who the hell was the sauron wanna be shouted a bronzed colored young man.

Yes we never encountered creatures like that it was something out of the dark ages. Yes Aro I know you want to be informed and yes I know who you are and to get this out the way now could you tell your guards that they can stop with their tricks it's not going to work on us I informed them.

Alec and Jane were upset to say the least I would talk so casually to their master but also be immune to their powers was frustrating. As for the creatures you have never encountered them because it has been 10 thousand years since they were last seen by human eyes and roughly how far you have traveled in time.

That's not possible Caius barked out we are being tricked this place can't be real. I assure you I stated it is all quite real and you are all going to need our help to get you home.

Bella who seemed to have had enough and marched up to me yelling. Listen you old crone what is this place and what have you done to my dad the girl with her finally spoke up.

Please you must listen my name is Malon, Impa did this to save your lives and Charlie will be fine she wouldn't hurt her own grandson.

Wait what you just said Bella practically screamed looking between the two. Apparently she wasn't told I'm guessing sorry about that Impa.

She was going to find out sooner or later better now then another time. Wait dad was not born here in Camelot. Hyrule I corrected her and yes he was 10 thousand years ago.

So what dad is ten thousand years old? No don't be ridiculous I said, he is 1700 we age well for our race and now that he is back the magic blessed to us will rejuvenate him in fact he will be appear to look the same age as you appear now.

Then why doesn't he look like my age huh, how come I didn't stop aging. Because he is now back home and the land is giving his heritage back as I am sure it will do to you.

How do we know you're telling the truth Leah said you and the leeches could all be doing this to us? Enough I am growing tired of your accusations and quite frankly I don't care my grandson will soon wake up and your quest to save this world and yours will begin.

At that Leah lost her temper and phased into her wolf form and like last time we were shocked by Impa displaying her superior fighting skills, speed and strength. Stop please my sister didn't mean anything by what she said she's just short tempered cried Seth.

So be it but keep her in control, Malon take her to get some clothes as soon as you return we take them to the temple of time where I and Charlie shall explain.

I told them pointing to the young man resembling Zac efron. (A/N Impa took trips to the future to see Charlie don't like it I don't care he's what I came up with) Hey guys Charlie grinned at them you missed me I held back my laughter to not offend them.

**Leah POV**

That's Charlie I thought to myself as I followed Malon to a small house to get some clothes ok this place is getting freakier by the minute. Malon passed me a shirt and what looked like a mini skirt I thanked her and looked around the hut.

We should join the others soon Malon told me I was off in my own world staring at a symbol of what looked like an eye in a magnifying glass with sun rays on top and a tear on the corner.

What is this symbol here I asked her. That is the symbol of the shiekah tribe; it was marked as their shame and betrayal by the royal family.

Betrayal what betrayal who betrayed them I asked? Charlie's father was a shiekah warrior who became captain of the guard he married one of the maidens who worked for the royal family it was later found out that she was an illegitimate child of the king's sister she said.

Charlie is a member of the royal family I asked? Yes his birth and his duel lineage created a conflict he was ridiculed for a long time but he was used to help strengthen the relationships between the other races, the Goron's, Zora's, Kokiri, Gerudo, and Hylian's.

He was good friends with most of the leaders of each race save for the Gerudo they are tribe of thieves and are all women save one man born every one hundred years and by their laws that man must become king of the tribe but as I said we must go and join the others she said.

A tribe of women man that must suck trying to get a date, actually no they kidnap men and force them to help conceive children to keep their numbers up she said to me.

Amazons I barked out their freaking amazons. Oh this keeps getting better and better by the minute I said sarcastically. We went outside where I saw Bella circling her now teenaged looking father.

**Charlie POV **

Hey Bell's it really is me I am so sorry for not telling you but as you know now it was for your safety and trust me I'm feeling much better. Then before I knew it she took a swing at me and I had to admit it stung I laughed at that.

What's so damn funny you lie to mom you lie to me and to top it off you are from the land that time forgot she yelled. Hey now this is not the land that time forgot besides we don't have dinosaurs. Charlie forgive her she was just very worried about you and the fact that your appearance is, something to marvel over I said with a smug grin.

Bella looked like she was going to vomit I laughed at that, I'm kidding sweetheart but now let's go. As soon as we got to the temple we saw a seven year old boy who I at first took for a kokiri.

Hello again Impa he said who are your friends, this is Charlie my grandson and his daughter Bella and their friends everyone this is Link.

Do you have the other stones with you he nodded his head and pulled out the goron ruby and kokiri emerald as well as the rest of the zora sapphire? Now all we need is the other stone to complete it, Bella give me your necklace please I asked her.

She handed it over I dislodge the stone from it and placed it back on the zora sapphire making it whole once more.

Now let's get inside it's all time you understand what we are up against, as soon as we were in I turned to them and went into the explanation of the creation of Hyrule and the three golden goddesses Din, Farore, and Nayru.

And after they created the world here the left but not before leaving the goddess Hylia in charge and intrusting her with a gift of their power the Triforce.

The point of their departure which is now known as the sacred realm. Then about the great demon king demise and his war to claim the power for himself. So what happen to him he can't just have said the hell with it and left right did he get it or what Emmett asked?

He was killed by the hero who fell from the sky and the chosen maiden but before his death he laid a curse on them and all who aided them. Impa stepped forward and told them that demise cursed every generation to be haunted and attacked by the manifestation of his hatred.

So this has been going on for how long Aro asked? It is best if I showed you give me your hands all of you and we relived everything. When we were done all eyes fell on link.

Why are you all staring at me I'm a kokiri I was told I could help my friends, I walked over to him and with a sad tone had to explain what I promised to by his parents, no you're not a kokiri you are hylian your mother hid you with the great Deku tree and the kokiri.

You are the last of the hero's line and it is your destiny to face demise reincarnation. Ganon Leah spoke up it's that guy Ganon isn't it.

You want him to go up against him he'll be killed no we must retrieve the Triforce and the master sword only then can he hope to defeat Ganon and stop this once for all.

You have the ocarina and the song taught to you by Zelda right. He nodded ok lets go. I placed the stones on the altar and link played the haunting melody a hidden door opened and we went in there in front of us was the blade of evils bane.

As soon as link pulled it out we heard laughter I spun around to see Ganon. Thank you for leading me to the sacred realm he waved his hand and knocked us all down.

Now with the Triforce nothing can stop me as soon as he touched it the world went white and we were out.


End file.
